The field of the present invention relates to building construction. In particular, a system of interlocking panels for constructing a building are disclosed herein.
A wide variety of panels are available for constructing buildings. Some of these are described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,260 entitled “Block member and panel structure” issued Jan. 19, 1999 to Hase;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,401 entitled “Concrete form system” issued Mar. 30, 1999 to Moore, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,396 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing and erecting precast concrete walls using sawing” issued Sep. 14, 1999 to Fosdick, Jr.; 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,480 entitled “Low cost prefabricated housing construction system” issued Dec. 28, 1999 to Rook;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,473 entitled “Molded wall panel and house construction” issued Sep. 5, 2000 to Pingel;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,547 entitled “Panelized, edge-connected, modified-rhombic triacontahedral structures” issued Jan. 16, 2001 to Lipson;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,898 entitled “High strength wall frames and system utilizing same” issued Feb. 13, 2001 to Pratt;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,892 entitled “Structural panel system” issued May 22, 2001 to Tylman;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,297 entitled “Modular structural members for constructing buildings, and buildings constructed of such members” issued May 29, 2001 to Paroly; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,142 entitled “Apparatus and method for installing prefabricated building system for walls roofs and floors using foam core building pane” issued Oct. 23, 2001 to Brisson et al.
As evidenced by the foregoing, many schemes, designs, and/or configurations exist for panelized construction of buildings and/or similar structures. A common drawback of many such panelized constructions stems from inherent mechanical weaknesses in the finished structures, particularly near joints between adjacent panels. Current panelized systems often require heavy equipment and/or specialized tools for assembly at the construction site. 